Retorno
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Marcharse es difícil pero a veces volver lo es aún más.


Ojeando carpetas antiguas de mi ordenador me he encontrado con esto casi de casualidad. Se trata de un fic un tanto largo de un musical poco conocido en español (por ahora, espero que algún día el musical llegue y se haga más conocido porque se lo merece totalmente) y bastante antiguo basado en un rol que hice con Artanis hace año y medio. Pero al encontrarmelo de pronto he decidido subirlo. Quién sabe, quizá alguien se atreva y lo disfrute.

* * *

**· **

**Retorno**

**·**

El viaje de vuelta a Estados Unidos había sido espantoso. Cuando le destinaron a Uganda Kevin estaba deseando volver a su país, a poder ser no salir de él vista la expectativa, pero no se hubiera esperado que el viaje de ida sería mil veces mejor que el de vuelta. Incluso con Arnold parloteando a su lado, hablándole de Star Wars, El Señor de los Anillos, y la mitad de sus aficiones sin que él le hubiera preguntado lo más mínimo. Ahora hubiera rogado por poder volver con Arnold, o con cualquier otro de sus hermanos. El viaje de ida fue tedioso pero volver solo lo era aún más. Además: en esos dos años había ganado mucha experiencia y casi podía identificar a todos los personajes de Star Wars y saber de qué superhéroe le hablaba Arnold en cada momento.

Pero ahora ya había llegado. Después de todo un dia de vuelo. Primero desde Uganda hasta Amsterdam y, después de casi tres horas esperando a su siguiente avión, y luego otras siete a bordo, por fin estaba en suelo americano. Por mucho que hubiera llegado a apreciar a sus hermanos y lo que Uganda (más o menos) le había enseñado, solo pensar en que había sobrevivido al SIDA durante dos años y a saber cuántos gérmenes habría en el suelo, le impidió tirarse a él y besarlo en cuanto bajó del avión.

Las esperas no se habían acabado aún. Aún quedaba salir del aeropuerto y llegar a su casa, pero al menos ya estaba en Estados Unidos, en Utah. Pronto volvería a estar en casa con sus padres y sus hermanos. Estaba pensando incluso en confesarle a Jack que le habían castigado de pequeño por su culpa. Sería una disculpa muy tardía pero creía que ya eran todos mayorcitos y que no habría represalias. Sino no se hubiera decidido a hacerlo.

No, no iba a echar Uganda de menos en absoluto, pero no habían sido dos años tirados a la basura.

Cerró su teléfono. Hacía mucho que no oía la voz de sus padres. Durante la misión se permitían algunos contactos, pero por norma era un periodo que debían pasar fuera de casa con todas sus consecuencias. Debían aprender a formar una comunidad ellos mismos, a apoyarse en sus hermanos y sus compañeros, y ayudar a los demás. Desde que había despegado en Uganda podría haberles llamado pero había decidido esperar a estar cerca de casa. Ya sabían que iba a llegar ese día, pero estaba deseando decirles que estaba al llegar. Por dentro fantaseaba pensando en que tal vez le habían preparado una sorpresa. Seguramente le habían echado de menos esos años y sus hermanos pequeños ya habrían crecido bastante. Estaba deseando verles.

Pero para eso tenía que aparecer su maleta. Llevaba allí casi veinte minutos y hacía cinco que había aparecido en pantalla su vuelo. Habían empezado a salir algunas maletas pero no aparecía la suya aún... Como hubiese desaparecido de nuevo... había tenido que ahorrar y comprar una maleta nueva para el viaje de regreso aunque tampoco llevaba demasiadas cosas.

* * *

El viaje había sido bueno pero cansado. La compañía de Poptards y Church no quitaba la cantidad de horas de vuelo y lo incómodos que eran los asientos de los aviones, especialmente del primero. Para cuando habían aterrizado en Amsterdam, donde tenían que hacer el transbordo, McKinley tenía el cuello destrozado. Al menos el viaje se había hecho ameno y no excesivamente largo. Los tres habían estado jugando a las cartas y comentando anécdotas de esos dos años, además de hablando de Estados Unidos y Utah. Poptards era el único que no era de la ciudad pero había decidido ir a visitarla a la vuelta de la misión. Estaba deseando reencontrarse con su familia, como todos ellos, pero como había dicho estaba desando visitar Salt Lake City y no había mejor momento para ello, como él mismo había dicho. McKinley tenía que darle la razón.

También habían hablado de lo que habían sido aquellos dos años. Todos habían cambiado mucho. Aún cuando hubiese cosas que parecían superficialmente iguales, por dentro eran distintos. Habían crecido y habían aprendido. ¿Y no era esa la finalidad de la misión? Crecer, pasar a ser adultos, a través de la ayuda a los demás y la religión.

Aterrizaron en Estados Unidos de noche.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Poptards a su lado-. La buena... aún tengo el reloj con la hora de Europa -comentó.

-Son las nueve y veintidos -aportó McKinley, moviendo las manecillas de su reloj de muñeca para ponerlo en hora.

-Muchas gracias.

-De nada.

-Ya estamos en casa... -comentó Church-. Parece mentira, ¿verdad?

Lo parecía, sí. Había llegado a acostumbrarse a Uganda, tenía algo de gratificante y satisfactorio vivir allí. No había demasiadas comodidades pero, sobre todo en el último año, había llegado a gustarle.

Se despidieron los tres cuando consiguieron sus maletas. La suya no había aparecido aún pero aquellas cosas solían tardar. Aunque sus hermanos insistieron en acompañarle entre tantos, el pelirrojo les aseguro que no pasaba nada.

-Seguro que te están esperando en casa, y a ti se te va a pasar la hora de ingreso en el hotel -les recordó-. Tenéis mi teléfono. Si queréis podemos vernos y enseñarte la ciudad -le ofreció con una sonrisa.

Un poco más convencidos lograron despedirse los tres y Connor suspiró. Después de todo el viaje juntos se le hacía extraño separarse. También se lo había hecho al despedirse del resto de hermanos en Uganda. Algunos se quedaban y un par más cogían vuelos distintos.

Por fortuna no tardó demasiado aparecer su maleta entre el resto. Había tardado pero una vez apareció no le costó ni medio segundo descubrirla. Era la ventaja de una maleta rosa. Se las apañó para pescarla de la cinta y cuando se disponía a irse, con ganas de ya llegar a casa y saludar a sus padres después de tanto tiempo, vio como una figura conocida le saludaba desde el otro lado de la cinta.

Sorprendido se olvidó de pensar si tal vez tenía que hablar de cierto asunto con sus padres, todavía no muy seguro. En su lugar acortó distancias y se acercó a Price.

-¿Todavía no ha aparecido tu maleta? -preguntó, aunque resultaba evidente dado que sino ya la tendría con él-. No debería tardar mucho ya -estaban saliendo las últimas maletas.

-Mientras no haya desaparecido... -comenzó a decir Kevin, aún sin esperarse haberse encontrado a McKinley en el aeropuerto.

Y justo en ese momento la susodicha maleta apareció en escena. El joven soltó una exclamación y se lanzó a agarrarla. Tuvo que afanarse en sacarla de la cinta pero una vez lo logró se atusó el pelo para recobrar su digna actitud. Al hacerlo vio de refilón a un niño riéndose de cómo se había lanzado a por la maleta y le sacó la lengua antes de volver con McKinley.

-¿Te has dejado picar por un niño de ocho años? -le preguntó éste cuando llegó a su altura, con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios.

-¡Ha empezado él! Ha sido clarísimo -aseguró él-. Debería aprender a respetar a sus mayores -recomendó, sin estar muy molesto realmente. Un puchero más bien. Pero después recobró su sonrisa perfecta-. ¿También has tenido un viaje horrible? Me alegro de verte aunque nos hayamos despedido ayer -comentó.

-Y tú eres un adulto, no deberías seguirle el juego -le dijo sin reprochárselo a su vez el otro chico para luego suspirar un poco. Había apoyado las manos sobre el asa de su maleta con ruedecitas-. Un poco. El asiento era bastante incómodo y no he hecho nada en todo el día... suena muy tonto estar agotado sin haberte movido pero así es -admitió riéndose un poco-. Creo que hemos venido en el mismo vuelo -añadió mirando la cinta. Todas esas maletas eran del mismo vuelo en teoría-. ¿Dónde estabas sentado? Poptards, Church y yo estamos en la parte de atrás.

Oír eso era algo que Kevin ya se esperaba: a fin de cuentas sus maletas habían salido casi a la vez pero eso no quitó que le hiciese sentir un poco fastidiado. Por mucho que fuese algo bueno para McKinley y los demás, él había hecho el viaje solo. Intentó no molestarse por ello: a fin de cuentas ellos no tenían control sobre los asientos que tenían.

-Estaba delante, con un desconocido que iba a Amsterdam. Luego me senté con una mujer que me hablaba a ratos pero que no la entendía. Aunque me enseñó unas fotos de sus gatos. Fue un poco aburrido -por no decir horriblemente aburrido.

-Si lo hubiera sabido te hubiera avisado. A lo mejor alguien se ofrecía a cambiar un asiento -se lamentó Connor. Lo que sí parecía mentira era que hubiesen hecho todo el viaje juntos sin haberse dado cuenta-. Se acaban de ir hace nada, has estado a punto de cruzarte con ellos también.

-Ya... bueno -no quería pensar en ello mucho, la verdad, o se deprimiría y sería incapaz de alegrarse por sus hermanos-. Ojala Arnold hubiera venido hoy...

Parecía mentira estarlo echando de menos pero así era. Cunningham había decidido esperar un día más antes de volver.

-¿Quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con Nabalungi? -adivinó el pelirrojo y el casi rubio asintió con la cabeza.

-Exactamente -estuvo tentado de reírse pero aún tenía encima todo el viaje, pero Connor había acertado plenamente. Aunque Arnold y Nabalungi no se habían podido declarar apropiadamente dado que Arnold seguía siendo un misionero, era evidente para todos lo que había, o casi había, entre ellos-. Va a volver con él para ver Salt Lake City.

-¿De veras? -Kevin asintió ante la pregunta-. Seguro que le encanta. Está deseando venir -al parecer iba a haber bastante gente haciendo turismo por la ciudad esos días.

Kevin lo que tenía miedo era de lo que esos dos pudieran organizar en la ciudad pero seguro que la disfrutaban, eso sí.

-No sabía que fueses de Utah -comentó luego. Los hermanos no hablaban mucho de sus vidas fuera de la misión, era una de las reglas.

-¿Creías que era irlandés? -preguntó McKinley sonriendo de nuevo y Kevin asintió-. Mis bisabuelos emigraron a Estados Unidos, pero eran irlandeses, sí -admitió él luego-. Nací en Salt Lake City.

-Vaya -dijo Kevin, aunque tampoco era una historia muy inverosímil. Había habido un gran movimiento de inmigración a Estados Unidos desde Irlanda a comienzos del siglo XX-. ¿Y Poptards y Church también?

-Poptards sí, nos destinaron a Uganda juntos desde aquí, Church ha venido a ver la ciudad. Quería verla "en persona" antes de volver a casa y el billete le venía bien -además, volver en compañía era mucho mejor pero eso le hacía pensar en que era una pena que Price hubiera vuelto solo así que prefirió no tocar demasiado el tema-. ¿Vas a ir directamente a casa ya? -preguntó luego. Aunque era evidente: no iban a quedarse a dormir en el aeropuerto. Y más como estaban: deseando ya tomar algo caliente en sus casas.

-Sí. He comprado chocolate para mi familia y no quiero que se derrita. Pensaba coger un taxi. Si quieres podemos compartirlo -le ofreció Kevin. A fin de cuentas les vendría mejor a los dos y, como ya imaginaba, McKinley aceptó la oferta. Tuvo que recordarle por donde salir del aeropuerto. Al parecer en dos años se le había llegado a olvidar. A él no: había visitado el aeropuerto varias veces dado que cuanto eran pequeños, sobre todo, sus padres les llevaban de viaje en vacaciones a menudo, sobre todo a Francia dado que era de donde era su madre.

Pero no a DisneyWorld. Pensar en eso le hizo reafirmarse en su promesa: se había auto-prometido que una de las primeras cosas que haría al volver de la misión sería ira Orlando. Ya que no le habían destinado allí y no le habían llevado de pequeño había decidido organizar un viaje con Arnold. Dos años antes habría considerado eso una locura y un poco aún lo creía pero ahora lo estaba deseando.

-¿Les has comprado chocolate? Seguro que es delicioso. ¿En Amsterdam, no? Vimos algunas de las tiendas del aeropuerto y tenía todo una pinta espectacular -aseguró McKinley mientras salían del edificio y subían a uno de los taxis que había cerca de la puerta.

Ambos dieron sus direcciones y el taxi arrancó. Ya era de noche y se trataba de una noche pesada y enredada pero agradable, mucho más ligera que las noches espesas y calurosas de Uganda.

-Cuando vi las tiendas no pude resistirme. Además tiene muy buena fama el chocolate de ahí –el chocolate holandés. O belga. Pero ambos países estaban al lado, ¿verdad? De una forma u otra los escaparates de las tiendas del aeropuerto de Amsterdam parecían increíbles y no dudaba que lo eran. Seguro que sus padres se alegraban en cuanto les diese el regalo y se podían sentar todos juntos en familia a tomar un poco esa noche cuando llegase si no se había hecho muy tarde. El taxista, cuando habían subido, había dicho que le dejaría a él primero dado que su casa quedaba más cerca. Aún así el viaje sería un rato.

-Seguro que a tu familia se le hace la boca agua en cuanto se lo des para desenvolver. ¡Ya se me hace a mí solo de imaginarlo! –admitió con una sonrisa a su lado McKinley. Pese a que ambos estaban cansados la sonrisa de McKinley era franca y agradable.

-Es una suerte que los dos vivamos tan cerca –soltó Kevin luego. Tampoco vivían pegados pero quizá había solo veinte minutos o media hora desde el barrio donde vivía Connor hasta el suyo-. Podríamos vernos algún otro día –propuso.

Muchas veces se perdía el contacto después de la Misión con los compañeros. Por supuesto les animaban a mantener el contacto aunque fuese por carta o por email, actualmente, pero rara vez daba la casualidad de ser de la misma ciudad y en aquel caso era una buena sorpresa. A pesar de todo en aquellos dos años les había tomado cariño a todos: a Arnold, a Connor… incluso a los elders con los que menos había hablado. Muchos eran de otros lados del país o incluso de fuera de los Estados Unidos, pero había coincidido que varios eran de Utah.

A su lado McKinley pareció un poco sorprendido de la propuesta pero esa sonrisa suave y calmada, algo ilusionada, no tardó en aparecer a su cara.

-Me encantaría –Connor era un trozo de pan, ¿cómo no iba a encantarle?-. Poptards y yo íbamos a enseñarle la ciudad a Church, puedes venir si quieres. Y acompañar a Nabalungi y Arnold cuando vengan.

-Sería una gran idea –se le iba a hacer raro andar con todos en su hogar. Sería mucho mejor que Uganda y podrían ir a visitar el templo o ir a tomar un batido en alguna de las cafeterías de la ciudad. No faltaban sitios que visitar para gastar un día entero o varios. Hacerlo en grupo siempre era mucho mejor que en solitario-. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –le preguntó a McKinley de improvisto. Había echado un pequeño vistazo afuera pero estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir bien los comercios cerrados y las casas a ambos lados de la carretera.

Aunque no había especificado, su compañero pareció comprender al vuelo a lo que se refería y Kevin reconoció la esquina en la que estaba su heladería favorita de la ciudad. Aún estando oscuro y el sitio cerrado reconoció el cartel. Era uno de sus sitios favoritos cuando era adolescente y aunque estaba algo lejos de la escuela y de su casa le gustaba ir por las tardes con sus amigos. Aunque no todas: su madre siempre le pillaba y se quejaba de que luego no cenaba como era debido en casa.

-No lo he pensado –admitió a su lado McKinley-. Lo cierto es que estos dos años han sido como… un paréntesis. Me he concentrado mucho en el momento –se rió afablemente, un poco avergonzado por admitirlo pero Kevin no podía reprochárselo: de todos ellos el pelirrojo era el que había tenido más trabajo con eso de ser el encargado de todos. A excepción de él y su gran labor, por supuesto, y de Arnold-. ¿Tú ya lo has decidido?

No le costó nada acordarse de todos sus planes. Cuando se había ido ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer al volver. También lo que haría durante la Misión, pero eso era contando con ir a Orlando. Aún no sabía bien cómo sentirse con el Padre Celestial, o con quien fuese, respecto a aquello. Uganda no había resultado estar tan mal pese a los horribles momentos y había conocido a sus hermanos, pero Orlando…

-Sí. Quería ir a la universidad cuando me fui y eso es lo que haré –afirmó con total seguridad. Una seguridad que, a su lado, impresionó a McKinley pero tampoco le sorprendió demasiado en el fondo-. Entonces no tenía muy claro qué carrera hacer: posiblemente empresariales o algo por el estilo. Ahora creo que tal vez haré medicina –si le admitían, pero por supuesto que le admitirían. Era Kevin Price a fin de cuentas y su examen sería perfecto. Incluso le rogarían en la Brigam Young que estudiase con ellos.

Una sonrisa satisfecha y orgullosa, un anticipo, apareció en su cara y eso hizo que, a su lado, McKinley se riese en voz baja de nuevo.

-¿Eh, te parece gracioso? –se hizo el ofendido pese a saber que no era con mala intención y Connor agitó una mano.

-No, no… Es solo que me impresiona lo decidido que lo tienes –confesó a su vez el otro chico.

-Sí, bueno… un tanto –admitió él. Era el plan que siempre había tenido. Siempre había tenido buenas notas en la escuela e incluso había ganado un diploma por su conducta ejemplar en una ocasión, pese al dinero la universidad siempre había sido algo que habían dado por supuesto él, sus hermanos y sus padres que estaban orgullosos de que sus hijos se formasen. Se preguntó si no sería así para McKinley pero no preguntó.

Aún se hacía extraño poder preguntar ese tipo de cosas. Cosas de la vida cotidiana más allá de Uganda.

El taxi se detuvo sin previo aviso. No fue una parada brusca. Aparcó sin que se diesen cuenta y el taxista se giró para anunciar que habían llegado a la primera parada y dar el precio. Ir en un taxi compartido hacía que fuese mucho más económico para los dos, pues el dinero se repartía y Kevin le pagó al hombre, diciéndole que se quedase el cambio si quería.

Era el optimismo de llegar a casa y de que el viaje en taxi fuese el único tramo del viaje que no se le había hecho largo. Estaba deseando ya llegar del todo. Ahora solo quedaba cruzar el jardín y tocar al timbre. Nervioso a la vez que emocionado se bajó del taxi e iba a despedirse de McKinley cuando esté se le adelantó:

-¡Te ayudo a bajar la maleta! –dijo el otro chico bajándose del taxi pese al cansancio y a todo. Entre los dos bajaron la maleta de la parte de atrás del coche y, sin poder evitar la pizca de curiosidad, el pelirrojo echó un vistazo hacia la casa de Kevin-. Tenéis una casa muy bonita –comentó.

-Sí, gracias. Siempre hemos vivido aquí –contestó é la casa que habían comprado sus padres tras casarse con la idea de tener una familia grande así que no se sentían con poco espacio pese a sus hijos pese a que tampoco era una mansión. Una casa residencial en un barrio tranquilo y bien comunicado-. Ha sido un placer –añadió con las manos sobre la manilla de su maleta y una última sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo –se fue a despedir el otro también y entonces a Kevin se le ocurrió algo en lo que no había caído antes. Rebuscó en un bolsillo de su pantalón, deteniendo a Connor antes de que entrase en el taxi-. ¡Espera! Te doy mi número de teléfono y así podemos hablar para quedar todos juntos para ver la ciudad y todo lo que hemos dicho –le ofreció. Si no sería difícil ponerse en contacto: aunque Connor ya sabía dónde vivía-. Podemos quedar a tomar algo, Arnold, tú y yo. Y Nabalungi si se queda.

Aquello pareció pillar por sorpresa a McKinley pero de inmediato buscó su móvil a su vez. A Kevin le pareció notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas pero era difícil de decir estando tan oscuro. La farola más cercana le iluminaba a él pero a McKinley le daba por detrás y no se le veía del todo la cara, no al menos para distinguir un detalle así con seguridad.

Le dio su teléfono y guardó el suyo a su vez y luego los guardaron. Iban a despedirse cuando Connor cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra visiblemente un momento, echando un vistazo a un lado, a la izquierda.

-Kevin… yo… -fue a decir y Kevin ladeó un poco la cabeza, a la espera, pero el otro dejó la frase en el aire como si estuviese pensándosela.

Intrigado Kevin dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre?

Fue como si la pregunta pillase por sorpresa a Connor. No se sobresaltó pero volvió a mirarle, como si no la esperase.

-Nada. Disculpa. Se me fue la cabeza –aseguró McKinley pero algo en cómo le dijo le extrañó. ¿O era solo el cansancio? Los dos habían hecho un viaje largo y a McKinley, de hecho, le quedaba aún un rato más en el taxi que estaba esperándole. Y como si le leyese la mente, el pelirrojo añadió-. No es nada. Debería irme ya o el taxi se irá sin mí –aunque el taxista no se había quejado aún, asumiendo que tenían que despedirse. McKinley le dirigió otra de esas sonrisas amables y cálidas, incluso en una cansada noche como esa y a Kevin le salió devolvérsela sin pensarlo. Era una de las cualidades de la sonrisa del casi irlandés-. Pasa una buena noche y disfruta de los chocolates con tu familia –le deseó.

-Lo mismo te digo: que tengas un bonito regreso –le deseó. Ahora que caía no sabía cómo sería la familia que le esperaba a Connor al llegar a casa, no habían hablado del tema, solo de su propia familia e ideas en el taxi. Aún así Connor no parecía ni remotamente molesto si es que se había fijado de ello y se estrecharon la mano-. Llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro –le aseguró el otro.

Y se metió en el taxi. Cuando oyó arrancar al vehículo y seguir la carretera Kevin ya estaba cruzando el jardín de la residencia Price. Se detuvo unos segundos enfrente de la puerta y tomó aire. Era de color blanco y el taxi ya era un sonido lejano.

Llamó al timbre imaginando que nadie estaría dormido, esperándole. No tardaron más de unos cuantos segundos en abrir y antes de que lo hicieran ya escuchó las voces de sus padres y de Jack al otro lado. Hacía dos años que no las oía pero las reconoció de inmediato. ¿Cómo no lo haría?  
Eso era volver a casa.


End file.
